fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
NaLi
|status1=Active |affiliation1= |magic1=Fire Dragon Slayer Magic |character2=Lisanna Strauss |kanji2=リサーナ・ストラウス |romaji2=Risāna Sutorausu |alias2=''None'' |age2=17 (X791) |status2=Active |affiliation2= (Former) |magic2=Take Over: Animal Soul |imagegallery=NaLi/Image Gallery }} NaLi (Natsu x Lisanna) is a fanon pair between Fairy Tail Mages, Natsu Dragneel and Lisanna Strauss. This pair is also known as Nasanna. About Natsu and Lisanna Natsu Dragneel Natsu Dragneel (ナツ・ドラグニル Natsu Doraguniru) is a Fire Dragon Slayer, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and a member of Team Natsu. He is the main male protagonist of Fairy Tail. Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair. Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf. His red Guild mark is located just below his right shoulder. Natsu’s main outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf he received from his adoptive father, Igneel. He has also been known to wear a rolled up comforter strapped across his back, though he rarely carries it in battle. In the year X791, Natsu’s attire receives minor changes. He now wears an open-collared, one-sleeved version of his original waistcoat, which is instead tucked in and zipped. The sleeve covers Natsu's left arm, leaving his Fairy Tail mark, as well as his entire right arm, consequently exposed. Natsu continues wearing Igneel's scarf and retains the same lower clothing. He now wears his wristband on his right wrist. Natsu is carefree and reckless in nature, and, despite his consistent brawls with the other members of Fairy Tail, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. Natsu has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Natsu rarely ever reciprocates the feelings, and often forgoes grudge-holding. He did, however, for a short time, hold a grudge against Jellal Fernandes, but eventually forgave him and considered him an ally. He occasionally shows compassion for his enemies, such as when Cobra was betrayed by Brain. Natsu rarely exhibits any perversities towards the opposite sex, there only being two noted instances. The first is seen prior to the Grand Magic Games, when he is seen trying to peek, along with several other of his male Guild mates, on the women as they bathed. The second is when Lucy comes crashing into him while nude, and he stares at her body, even groping her breasts for a moment. Natsu continuously tries to prove his strength to others. At various points in time, he has challenged Erza, Laxus, Mirajane, and even Gildarts (in short, all of Fairy Tail's current S-Class Mages), to fight him, albeit, he was beaten every single time. Despite his losses, Natsu bears them no ill will, as he considers everyone in the Guild to be his family. Natsu has even gone as far as defending Laxus after his attempt at taking over the Guild. Due to his reckless nature, Natsu's fights usually ends with widespread destruction. Natsu's love of fighting has allowed him to develop a rather strategic mind, helping him to, on various occasions, find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses his opponent's themselves possess. Natsu has also defeated his opponents with pure wit, rather than brute strength. Natsu, befitting his recklessness and love of fighting, never backs out of a fight. Natsu was very close to Lisanna, and, because of this, after her supposed death, no one in Fairy Tail mentioned her out of respect for his feelings. However, after Lisanna's return to Earth Land from Edolas, this is no longer the case. As a Dragon Slayer, Natsu suffers from motion sickness. Natsu becomes sick from riding on any form of transportation, even if the transportation happens to be other people, as shown when he was carried by Lucy. This, however, does not apply to Happy, as he considers him family, not transportation. Natsu can become sick from looking at, or simply thinking about, any form of transportation. In spite of his naturally dense nature, Natsu is quite perceptive and understanding of his friend's feelings. After his battle with Gildarts during the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, Natsu came to understand and accept fear, and has used this acceptance to help his Guildmates and himself emotionally grow. Prior to this event, Erza’s wrath (albeit for comic relief), transportation, and the Magic Council were the only things that Natsu feared. Lisanna Strauss Lisanna Strauss (リサーナ・ストラウス Risāna Sutorausu) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, the younger sister of Elfman and Mirajane, and a childhood friend of Natsu Dragneel. Lisanna is shown as a young petite girl with short, white hair and blue eyes. As a child, Lisanna wore a simple, pink dress paired with dark red shoes. Before being sent to Edolas, her hair was quite longer, and she wore a short, dark red dress with a white collar and bow. Up on her arms above her elbows, she wore gold rings with a pale pink fabric flowing down from it. She wore tall, black socks along with brown shoes. In Edolas, Lisanna wore a tank top with crossed straps with a longer skirt. A sash with the Fairy Tail mark was tied around her waist and she wore sandals. Her hair was also worn shorter than it was in Earth Land. After Lisanna arrives back in Earth Land, she wears a light-blue striped shirt, with green short-shorts and sneakers. On Tenrou Island, Lisanna wears light green shirt and blue pantie-shorts with a pair of purple slippers. After the 7 year time skip and during the Grand Magic Games Arc, Lisanna is seen wearing pink spaghetti shirt with a ribbon in the middle and long jeans with flower patterns on it. Her member stamp was originally red and was located on her left arm just below the shoulder, however, when she was being sucked into the Anima, her member stamp disappeared. In Edolas, she changed her stamp to white and is now located on her left thigh. When Lisanna was younger, she was very kind like Elfman was as a child. She wanted to help Natsu Dragneel raise an unknown egg to see what comes out of it, being a little more knowledgeable than Natsu. After seeing a softer side of the usually flamboyant Natsu, she stated that he was a lot like her sister and joked that perhaps later she should become his bride/wife which predictably freaked him out. Whilst raising the egg with him, he learned it was "impossible" to win in an argument with her. Lisanna apparently likes animals (especially cats) but she hates studying. Because of her personality, she can easily adjust and be accepted by anyone. History Natsu's History Natsu was found by Igneel, a dragon, as a baby. The dragon raise Natsu and taught him how to talk, write, and his own, signature form, of Lost Magic, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. However on July 7, X777, Igneel, along with the other dragons, mysteriously disappeared, leaving Natsu to fend for himself. Natsu then left on a quest to find Igneel and was eventually found by Makarov Dreyar, the guild master of Fairy Tail. Natsu ended up joining Fairy Tail, in which he formed a close, sibling-like rivalry with Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet. One day, Natsu found an egg in the forest east of Magnolia.Thinking it to be a dragon egg, Natsu took it to the guild and asked Makarov to make it hatch, but Makarov and Erza told him that he was the only one that could make the egg hatch; through love and care. Lisanna offered to help Natsu care for the egg until it hatched, to which Natsu happily accepted. The two built a shabby straw house in the park to keep the egg warm, becoming very close in the process. The next morning, Natsu discovered that the egg was missing, and began to blame several of his guildmates. After arguing with almost everyone in the guild and nearly starting a fight with Mirajane, Elfman appeared, carrying the egg, explaining that he only wanted to help, but was too embarrassed to ask. Suddenly, the egg hatched and a a blue cat with wings came out. Lisanna remarked upon the sudden change in the Guild's atmosphere after the cat's birth, prompting Natsu to name the cat Happy. A few years passed and Lisanna partook upon an S-Class job with her siblings, in which she was supposed to hunt a creature called The Beast. Natsu wished to go with him, but Elfman opposed, as he felt he should be the one to take care of his family. Lisanna was accidentally killed by Elfman during his attempt at taking over the monster. Though Natsu forgave him, he was greatly saddened by the event. Lisanna's History Sometime during her younger years, Lisanna’s parents died. So she, along with her siblings, Mirajane and Elfman, joined the Fairy Tail Guild. In the year X782, she almost lost her life while trying to revert Elfman after his full-body Take Over went out of control. When Elfman tried to Take Over the Beast, he lost control of himself in the new state, and Lisanna confronted him, trying to calm him down. However, Elfman's Beast Soul form hit her and made her fly several meters away, but then, Elfman reverted to himself. Lisanna is shown in her last moments holding her sister's hand, though she actually didn't die. Mirajane was tending her wound when an Anima opened and took her into Edolas. When she regained conscious, she found herself to a different Fairy Tail Guild. Everyone at the guild believed that she was the Lisanna they knew, and welcomed her back with a smile. From their reaction, she deduced that their Lisanna had passed away. She found herself unable to say anything, and pretended to be their Lisanna Relationship Natsu and Lisanna are childhood friends, and have always been very close to each other. Their friendship started when Natsu was standing lonely in the rain; Lisanna came to tell him to get inside, subsequently stating that she likes Dragons and that she finds them amazing. Natsu was very happy to hear that, and started to praise Igneel, with the two of them continued their conversation inside the Guild building. Natsu and Lisanna further developed their intimate relationship thanks to Happy, who, when he was still an egg, was thought to be the offspring of a Dragon, and Natsu wanted to hatch said egg at all costs. Lisanna agreed to help Natsu, and, in no time, the two became great friends. The two of them then proceeded to build a house for the egg. Lisanna said that they were just like a real family, with Natsu being the father, Lisanna the mother, and then the unborn Happy as their child. A shy Natsu replied that it wasn't a bad idea. Together in their hut, Natsu and Lisanna happily warmed their beloved egg. Eventually, Lisanna found Natsu very kind and cute, even asking him to be her husband in the future, which she brushed off as a joke when Natsu became noticeably flustered. From then on, Lisanna habitually teased Natsu in a similar manner. Later on when they grew up, Natsu and Happy were mad at each other because Natsu ate Happy's fish before Lisanna went of to her mission she said, "Natsu, be nice to Happy. After all happy is like a son to us.''" ''That was the last time Natsu saw Lisanna. Following Lisanna's apparent death, Natsu built a grave at the hut where they kept Happy's egg, knowing that Lisanna loved to see the sunset. Natsu vowed that he would find Lisanna, wherever she was, and bring her back. In Edolas, when Natsu saw Lisanna, he burst into tears of joy, relieved that he finally found her. When Lisanna was sucked into the Anima and returned to Earth Land, once found, she rushed towards, and hugged, Natsu, crying and blushing. Having hidden it from him during his stay in Edolas, Lisanna finally told Natsu that she was the Lisanna that he grew up with. Synopsis Edolas Arc While asleep, a giant Anima opens up in the sky, absorbing the entire town of Magnolia, the Fairy Tail Guild included. However, because of their Dragon Slayer Magic, Natsu Dragneel and Wendy Marvell weren't sucked into the Anima, as neither were Happy and Carla. Carla then informs Natsu, Happy, and Wendy about the world parallel to their's, Edolas. After listening to Carla's description of Edolas, and that she and Happy were born there, Natsu resolves to travel to Edolas and save the Guild. With the help of Happy and Carla, who utilize their Aera, Natsu and Wendy use the remaining traces of the Anima to travel to Edolas. As they break through the Anima, Happy and Carla's wings disappear, causing the four to fall from the sky, crashing, conveniently, into a storage house filled with clothes. Natsu then looks out the window and sees the Guild, although, he notes that it looks quite different. As he is about to enter, Natsu is stopped by Carla, who notes that something is amiss. Natsu then sees, to his horror, that all of his Guildmates are acting quite opposite their normal selves. Before long, he is noticed by Lucy Ashley, whom he believes to be his Lucy, and the rest of the Edolas Fairy Tail, crying out in shock over how scary she has become. Lucy, confusing Natsu for his Edolas counterpart, hugs him, saying that they'd been worried about him, but then quickly proceeds to punish Natsu, wrapping her legs around his neck and grinding her fists into his head. During the torturing process, Lisanna Strauss appears, telling Lucy to stop bullying Natsu, and for Jet and Droy to stop picking on Elfman. She is surprised by Natsu’s behavior towards her when he and Happy tearfully cry out her name and attempt to hug her before getting kicked by Lucy Ashley. When Natsu begins to explain that he came from Earth Land to save their companions, Lisanna is seen hiding behind the bar and eventually running outside. Realizing that he’s the Natsu that she knows, Lisanna begins to cry. Not wanting to hurt Edolas’ Mirajane and Elfman, she makes the difficult decision and decides to stay in Edolas herself. Tenrou Island Arc X791 Arc Key of the Starry Sky Arc Grand Magic Games Arc Category:NaLi Category:Couples Category:Semi-Canon Couples Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help